


In the Small Hours

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Caring Douglas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Martin has a nightmare, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: Martin has a nightmare and Douglas comforts him. That's basically it.





	In the Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, and not beta'd or Brit-picked. Hope you enjoy!!!!

The wind howled as if a nameless voice were shrieking in horror. The rain lashed against the trembling windows. Martin was cowering on the floor, knees to his chest and his arms protecting his head. He had no idea where Douglas was. The last thing he has said to him was "Your rent is late" before disappearing and leaving Martin alone in his attic room as the entire house felt like it was coming apart at the seams.

A loud groaning emanated from all around him, it was the wooden walls shifting and the windows creaking. He raised his head, and to his horror, saw Douglas laying motionless on the floor. He was wearing his work uniform though before he was wearing his maroon jumper and jeans.

Martin called out to him, but no sound came from him. Or perhaps it did but couldn't be heard over the gale outside. He shifted and crawled over to him. "Douglas?" He shook him. "Douglas?" He shook him harder when he didn't get a response.

He rolled him to his back, having to work against his solid bulk. His brown eyes were wide open and glassy. He yelled Douglas' name and checked his pulse. None. He began to scream for Douglas as he began chest compressions.

The sounds of his anguished cries filled the room, overtaking even the storm. He gave up after what felt like an unrelenting amount of time. The tears poured down his face as he buried his head into Douglas' chest, the frenzied sobbing wracking his entire body.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake. It shook and shook until finally with a loud cry he opened his eyes and found himself in complete darkness.

"Martin! Martin!" Douglas was shaking his shoulder. "Wake up! You're having a nightmare"

"D'glas?" He blinked and looked around, not knowing where he was.

There was a soft click and the room was suddenly bathed in a warm glow. He looked around and realized that he was in their bedroom at home in Fitton. Douglas' worried face loomed above him and a broad gentle hand caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away. "I got you. It's all right."

Martin grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek. "I...I..." was all he could manage.

"I know." He crooned and moving his hand from his cheek, he took Martin's hand and placed it over his own steadily beating heart. "It's all right. I'm safe and so are you." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Was it the storm dream again?"

Martin nodded and a few more tears slid down his cheeks. He had told Douglas about this recurring nightmare months ago. He had a few others and he understood it was all of his anxiety about losing what he had. Douglas chief among them.

Douglas bent and kissed the tears from Martin's cheeks and shifted so he was lying down on his side and Martin rolled over so he was on his side as well and facing him. He scooted forward until he was ensconced in Douglas' arms and his hands were running soothingly down his back.

Martin buried his face against Douglas' chest and just breathed, letting him comfort him. "I can't." He started.

"You won't, Martin. You won't lose me, or anything else. You live here now, remember?"

"I know. I know." He whispered and cuddled in closer as Douglas dropped his nose into Martin's hair. "Just...do this?"

"Always, my darling. Always. Do you want the light off?"

"Leave it on for now? Let me see you?"

"Of course."

Silence stretched out between them for several minutes, until finally Martin had to say what he always said after a nightmare. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Douglas immediately replied as he always did. "You said to me once that you never had this before. It's understandable you're afraid of losing it."

"Yeah." Martin simply replied and Douglas gave him a squeeze.

"I'm always going to be here. As long as I live. Understand?"

"Yes. " Martin sighed. "I do."

"And anytime you may need reminding, even just your subconscious, I will be here."

Martin nodded against him and felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

Silence descended once again, and Martin felt Douglas slowly falling asleep. He closed his own eyes and let himself take comfort in his partner's slowing breathing and heartbeat. In his warmth and pulse and everything else that spoke of life.

After a long while, he felt himself being lulled to sleep, and his last thought before succumbing was that as long as Douglas was near, all would be well.


End file.
